Still Alive
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: Third Part to "Time Passed" series. Kris' thoughts and views, with a pretty big surprise thrown in.
1. Restless Night

Kris tossed and turned in bed. She'd had the worst day. When she had picked up Tim from daycare, she had found that he had somehow contracted the flu. His constant nasally snoring was keeping her awake and disturbing her.

She rose from bed and went into the bathroom, grabbing the dehumidifier and filling it with hot water. She had to use her muscles when she carried it into the almost nine-year-old's room. He was sound asleep so she tiptoed as quietly as she possibly could over to the one outlet in his room. She plugged in the frog-shaped object and it began to steam almost immediately.

She walked over to where he was sleeping and pulled up his Spiderman comforter, which had been curled around his feet from a very fitful sleep. She smoothed his thick brown hair, which, like the bedspread, had been tousled in his sleep. His eyelids moved, so he must have been dreaming. Kris wondered for a fleeting second if he was dreaming about his father, even though he had never seen the man.

To Kris, he was dead. She had mourned, was still mourning. She would find herself in bed at night, thinking of the mistakes she had made. Thinking of that horrible day when he had left. She shook her head, trying to shake out the thoughts.

He opened his eyes suddenly and looked at her concerned. God, he looks just like _him, _Kris thought sadly. She could hardly ever meet his eyes because he looked so much like his father, sounded like him too, even thought he was only eight and a half.

"Mom?" Tim asked Kris questioningly, through his stuffed nose.

"Go back to sleep, honey. You need your sleep right now," Kris said smoothing his beautifully soft hair.

He yawned and blinked his eyes a few times, finally closing them and falling back asleep. Kris traveled back to her bedroom and crawled back under the covers. Eight years, she thought. Eight years and I'm still alive.


	2. Welcome, Tim

Kris screamed in agony as she awoke abruptly in the night. The pain she was feeling was unbearable and she wasn't sure that she would make it. She felt a few tears slip out from the corners of her eyes, and she got up, holding her increasingly large belly.

She swore she was having twins. The doctor had said there was only one heartbeat, and that he only saw one fetus. But, with all of the kicking and pain Kris had been experiencing, it felt like there were two babies in there, duking it out mercilessly.

Kris hobbled from her bead to the phone in the dark cavern that was her bedroom. She was sweaty and she thought she'd peed her pants from the shock of getting up so quickly. She picked up the phone and dialed her doctor's cellphone, waiting for Dr. Hackol to pick up.

"Hello, this is Dave," answered a groggy voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Dr. Hackol? Kris Furillo, um, I just got up in the worst pain of my life and I think I peed my pants too in the process. Is this normal?" Kris asked anxiously.

The doctor knew exactly what was going on and explained to the soon to be first-time mother, "It wasn't just a pain and you didn't pee, Ms. Furillo. Your water has broken and what you experienced was a contraction."

Kris screamed in the agony of pain and keeled onto the ground, clutching the phone tightly as she did so.

"Miss, you need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. As you're driving, or whoever else may drive you, you need to try and count the amount of time between the contractions. Can you tell how long its been right now?"

"Uh, about 3, 4 minutes maybe," Kris replied, trying to keep her breathing steady as she prepared to bring a new life into this world.

"Okay, I expect you will have a quick delivery, Kris. We'll see you soon," Dr. Hackol said as he hung up.

Kris grabbed the bag that had been ready for the past 2 weeks and limped down to her Volkswagen, getting in and throwing the bag in the backseat. She started the car quickly and sped off toward the hospital, which was only 10 minutes away.

Two hours later, Kris was on her final push and brought into the world a little baby boy, who was 6 pounds, 11 ounces and 23 inches long. The nurse cut the umbilical cord and handed Kris her beautiful baby boy. She had tears streaming down her face from the labor, and now entirely new ones sprung from her eyes at the sight that met them.

"So, what's his name?" one of the younger nurses asked excitedly.

"Timothy, he looks like a Tim, don't you think?" Kris asked, talking to no one in particular. "Yeah, Tim Ronald Furillo.

"Well, welcome to the world, Tim," the nurse said enthusiastically.


End file.
